para_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirius Black
Basic Information Non-linear timeline & Pre-existing fictional universe (The Harry Potter Series) Music: * Rebel Rebel - David Bowie * What's My Age Again? - Blink-182 * I wanna be yours - Arctic Monkeys Physical Appearance Sirius is 5'10, with a slim but fairly strong body type. He has gray eyes and shiny black hair that he wears around or below shoulder length. From age 20 and up, he has multiple tattoos, including a large moving tattoo of the lunar cycle on his chest. Sirius wears his leather jacket a lot, but is not opposed to taking style risks, as he makes a conscious aesthetic effort to come off as rebellious and exciting. He has good posture, and speaks with a British accent. Personality Sirius belongs to Gryffindor house, because of the immense value he puts on courage, loyalty, and nerve. He is very companionable and always has something exciting going on- his pride and self-confidence are both positive traits and flaws depending on the situation. Sirius however, is also quite reckless, with a short temper, and an inability to think about the consequences of his actions. He is also quite restless and easily bored, though fun and charming. His zodiac sign is Scorpio, and his Myers-Briggs personality type would be ESFP. Background Sirius is the oldest son of Walburga and Orion Black, and the heir to the Black family, an ancient wizard family of magical supremacists, and one of the 'Sacred 28', a group of families considered to have the most 'pure' blood. Sirius suffered both from growing up in this environment, and directly by the hands of his parents, constantly disappointing their expectations of him through his inability to sit still or stay out of trouble. In his teenage years he was the first person in his family line to be sorted into Gryffindor house, and upon becoming fast friends with James Potter, renounced his family's views, running away from home during his last year of school. During his years at school, Sirius, James and two other friends (Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew) formed a group that they called The Marauders, sneaking around school, causing trouble, and wrecking havoc, while developing complex magical artifacts and enchantments on the side for fun. After leaving school, he fought against his family, and even own younger brother, during the First Wizarding War. Magic Sirius is a wizard, and is able to command magic through a wand that he carries with him. Sirius's wand is Maple wood with a dragon heartstring core, 11 ½" and has a brittle flexibility. He is also a unique kind of wizard known as an Animagi, for his ability to shapeshift into an animal at will. This power is obtained through advanced illegal magic that the group underwent while still in school to keep Remus, a werewolf, company during his traumatic monthly transformations. Sirius's animagus takes the form of a dog, a large, black, long haired German Shepherd. While in his dog form, Sirius regains his sense of self and the majority of his memories, but the experience is filtered through the sensory perspective and emotional sensibilities of a dog. The longer he stays in dog form, the easier it is to lose human mental control, but unless he is extremely far gone, he will regain human form when he falls asleep. Trivia * It is common for members of the Black family to be named after stars and constellations. Sirius is named for Alpha Canis Majoris, otherwise known as the Dog Star. * Since his animagus form is a large dog, some doglike traits have carried over to Sirius in human form as well, such as a strengthened sense of smell, and mistakenly believing that he's not too big to fit in your lap. * Sirius is afraid of the dark. Category:Robin